


Driving lessons

by Dolloly34



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Semi Nudity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, White is there briefly, bad language, distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolloly34/pseuds/Dolloly34
Summary: Yellow helps blue drive her arm ship for the first time
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), bellow diamond - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	Driving lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Blue is around 2,000 and yellow is 6,000 I know gems don’t sleep but I don’t give a fuck it’s my writing

Today was the day blue was going to learn to fly her ship, she was thrilled. Yellow offered to teach her blue knew the basics yellow was just there to make sure nothing went wrong. Blue sat up in bed she barley slept due to her excitement, she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. She brushed her hair and got dressed, then left her room and went to find yellow. She knocked on the door of yellow’s personal chambers, no response. She opened the door to find the golden gem still fast asleep blue smiled at her. She went over and cuddled up beside yellow the two of them have been in a relationship for 1,549 years now. Yellow’s eyes fluttered open she turned around to see blue looking at her with a smile. 

“Did you have a good rest?” Blue asked 

“I did, how long have you been in here for?” 

“Five minutes.” 

“I see.” 

yellow gave her a quick kiss on the lips before getting ready for the day. She turned around to face blue. 

“You’re never up this early why today?” 

Blue smiled “have you forgotten? You’re helping me drive my ship for the first time today.” 

Yellow held her head “I did forget actually, but thank you for reminding me.” 

yellow grabbed blue by the waist and pulled her closer, she kissed her passionately. Blue kissed back and moaned in yellow’s mouth as yellow’s tongue went into her mouth. They continued for a few minutes before parting. 

“Now, are you ready to go?” 

“Yes!” Blue said eagerly 

Yellow gave her a quick peck on the lips before they exited the room with their pearls following behind them. they headed to blue’s docking bay where her arm ship stood. 

“That’s my ship?” Blue asked 

“Yes it is.” yellow responded “pearls stay here until we’re back.” 

They nodded “yes our diamond.” 

Yellow smirked and held blue’s hand. 

“How do we get inside?” Blue asked 

They were encased in a blue bubble. blue was freaking out yellow noticed. 

“It’s okay this bubble brings us into your ship.” she gave her a comforting smile. 

Blue sighed. “That’s good to know.” 

They arrived in blue’s ship’s control room a large blue chair in the middle of it with a platform on the left side there was a large screen showing the outside 

“Do I sit there?” Blue asked pointing at the chair 

“Yes.” 

Blue sits down on her chair.

“Now put your arm on that plat form.” 

blue placed her arm on the platform. Her hand glowed blue.

“What happened to my arm!!”

Blue freaked out and moved her arm moving the ship as well. Due to this action blue’s ship crashed into a few buildings until yellow guided her arm to where is should go.

“I thought you knew how to steer it.”

“I do, well kinda do.” 

Yellow hummed “to make the ship rise you raise your arm slowly.”

“Like this?” She lifted her arm up slowly. “How do I take off?” 

“Like this” yellow punched her arm out in the air blue did the same making the ship leave homeworld. blue’s eyes widened. 

“I did it yellow!!!” 

She smiled “yes you did my love.” After about half an hour later yellow stood in front of blue. 

“What are you doing yellow?” 

She smirked and sat on her knees, then pulled blue’s legs apart and lifted up blue’s dress. 

“Yellow?” 

“Keep steering don’t mind me.”

“Oh okay then.”

Blue went back to the screen looking outside. She was focused until yellow started pulling down her panties with her teeth.

“Yellow.” 

She looked up at her 

“Yes?” 

“What are you doing?”

“Why helping you of course.” 

“What does you being in between my legs have to do anything.” 

“You’ll see~”

Yellow started licking blue’s folds. Occasionally dipping her tongue into her. Blue looked down at her. 

“Y-yellow.” 

“Yes blue?” 

“Don’t stop!”

Yellow smirked “just make sure we don’t crash.”

Blue looked back up at the screen. Yellow wrapped her arms around blue’s thighs and started sucking her pussy. Blue bit her lip and held yellow’s head with her right arm. Yellow shoved two fingers into blue’s vagina. She started pumping them in and out quickly. Blue moaned yellow smirked she licked her clit and pumped Her fingers into her until she came. Yellow looked up at her blue’s release dripping down her chin. She licked her two fingers clean.

“Blue can you get up please?” 

“Why?” Blue asked tilting her head

“You’ll see.”

She got up her arm stoped glowing yellow sat on blue’s chair her cock was visible through her trousers. 

“Sit on my lap blue.” 

“okay.” she did as yellow told her to do “why am I on your lap exactly?”

“You’ll see~”

yellow took out her penis and lifted Blue’s dress up. She placed the head inside of her.

“F-fuck, yellow.” Blue moaned as yellow pushed it in further 

“Pay attention to the screen.” 

“Well it’s kinda” Yellow thrusted “hard! When you’re distracting, me!”

“That’s the whole point.” She smirked 

“Oh fuck you!” 

“No, I’m fucking you. Now pay attention or we’re gonna crash into that asteroid.” 

Blue quickly moved her arm dodging the asteroid 

“That’s your fault.” 

Yellow started to pound into her faster.

“How is it my fault?”

“You’re inside of me!” 

Yellow kissed blue’s neck and pulled down the top of her dress and played with her breasts as she started to go much harder. 

“You seem to be enjoying it though.”

“Mmh.”

“You like that?!” Yellow shouted. 

“Ooh yes I do!” 

“Good!” Yellow bit blue’s neck leaving bite marks. Yellow bit her lip and groaned. “Fuck blue you feel so good!” 

“So do you! Ooh fuck! I’m so close!” 

“Ah me too!” 

Yellow hit her g-spot, blue’s eyes were half shut. Yellow pounded harder into blue. Blue’s voice gave out as she came only a small squeak was heard. Yellow moaned as she released her juices into blue. Yellow huffed and took her dick out of blue. “How was that?” Blue only let out small moans unable to form words at the moment. “I take it you enjoyed it?” She nods. “Good.” A while later they arrived back on homeworld they had went to white. “Ah so you two are finally done.” “Yes blue was exceptional for her first time driving her ship.” “Mmh, I saw you two.” They both blushed. “I had a recording device in her ship.” “What the fuck white!” Yellow shouted. “I wanted to see how blue was doing without being there. And then you did that thing organic beings do to reproduce.” “You could have told us you were doing that!” “Well then blue wouldn’t have done as well knowing I was watching.” Blue was standing there with a blush on her face. “I’m going to go to my room.” “Yeah you go. I am done with this talk and I need to get what I just saw out of my head.” And with that they went their separate ways for the rest of thy day


End file.
